Mejor Muertos
by NekOShiRu
Summary: Horo y Ren se amam, pero piensan que en este mundo no pueden estar juntos....


Pareja: Horo/Ren

Género: AU/Angst/Yaoi

Canción: "Mejor Muertos" Gufi

Fecha comienzo: 14/07/06

------

Hola! n.n pos bien este en mi primer fic de Shaman King y también es mi primer songfic, espero que les guste...Dejen un review onegai!

Dedicatoria: a todas/os los que gustan de esta pareja tanto como io, a mis amigas Lina, Lin, Naku y Reiko.

Disclaimer: ni Shaman King ni "Mejor Muertos" (la canción) me pertenecen, Shaman King es propiedad de su creador (olvide su nombre..) Y "Mejor Muertos" pertenece a Gufi, io solo los tome prestados para escribir un fic sin fines de lucro ni nada...solo quero hacerlos felices queridos lectores!

Advertencia: fic con contenido yaoi ósea relaciones chico / chico si no te gusta este genero o eres homo fóbico abstente de leer este fic, no quiero quejas ni comentarios ofensivos, yo ya hice las advertencias pertinentes...

------

-...- hablando

"..." pensando

**_negrita cursiva _**canción

Ahora si el fic disfrútenlo! n.n

------

Ren Tao, heredero de una de las dinastías mas poderosas de China era un chico de 15 años, de llamativos ojos dorados, cabello violeta y peinado extravagante, mucha gente lo tachaba de frió y amargado pero el no era así...

Ren estaba en su auto estacionado frente a uno de esos colegios que paga el estado, miraba a todos lados buscando entre la multitud de escolares a alguien en especial

_**Ella siempre tuvo mas**_

_**De lo que pudo pedir**_

_**Un carro a temprana edad **_

_**Colegio de ricos**_

Horokeu Usui era en cambio un chico mas del montón, iba a un colegio municipal y era huérfano desde los 8 años, sus compañeros lo tachaban de punk porque tenia un peinado en punta y el cabello celeste y negro

Horo, como lo llamaban sus amigos, era alegre y algo presumido

_**Él en cambio era normal**_

_**Quizás un poquito punk**_

_**Escuchaba Papa Roach **_

_**Y también Sex Pistols**_

Horo salió del colegio tan alegre como siempre mientras tarareaba una canción, iba distraído pensando en alguien muy importante para él, tan ensimismado iba que choco contra alguien

-Baka, fíjate por donde caminas- dijo una voz muy conocida para el peliceleste

- o.o Ren!- respondió Horo mientras miraba a Ren que estaba parado frente a él y junto a su inseparable auto

.- Esa es manera de saludarme! Mira que vengo a buscarte y así me agradeces!- dijo el ojidorado haciéndose la victima

El peliceleste sonrió y abrazo a Ren, el ojidorado se resistió un poco al principio pues no lo gustaba mucho demostrar su cariño en publico

Al separarse, el chino golpeo suavemente al peliceleste en la nuca y luego subió al auto

El peliceleste imito al chino y subió al auto sentándose junto al Tao

- Horo...hoy también trabajas?- pregunto el chino encendiendo el auto

-... -O- si lo siento mucho Ren pero no puedo faltar o me despedirán- el peliceleste se encogió de hombros...era inevitable debía trabajar para mantenerse a él y a su hermana pues el escaso dinero que les habían dejado sus padres no les alcanzaría para toda la vida

- No entiendo por que no quieres aceptar un poco de mi dinero- dijo Ren sin quitar la vista de la calle

- ¬¬ porque tengo orgullo, y si estoy contigo no es por dinero...ya sabes que te amo...- el peliceleste aprovecho que el semáforo estaba en rojo para abrazar al chino

- ...¬¬ Horo yo también tengo orgullo y no me gusta que me vean siendo cariñoso con alguien- dijo el chino mirando hacia el lado derecho donde desde un auto unos niños los apuntaban y reían

Horo soltó a Ren y se dedico a mirar por la ventana

el resto del viaje fue en silencio, al llegar al centro de la ciudad Horo le pidio a Ren que lo dejara ahí, su trabajo estaba tan solo una cuadra, pero Ren no le hizo caso y lo dejo frente a la tienda en la que Horo ayudaba

- Matta ne- dijo Horo dándole un beso a Ren en la mejilla y bajándose del auto

- Matta ne Horo- respondió el ojidorado sonriendo

Cuando Horo entro a la tienda Ren toco su mejilla y se sonrojo un poco, sonrió a la nada y encendió de nuevo el auto emprendiendo el camino a casa

------

-ENTIENDELO! ESA GENTE NO ESTA A NUESTRA ALTURA!- grito En Tao el padre de Ren golpeando a su hijo

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS! ES MI VIDA, YO ME JUNTO CON QUIEN YO QUIERA!- grito Ren mirando con odio a su padre

- CON QUE ESO PIENSAS? PUES QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE MIENTRAS VIVAS EN MI CASA Y SEAS MENOS DE EDAD DEBES OBEDECERME! NO VOLVERAS A JUNTARTE CON ESA GENTUSA!- En Tao golpeo una vez mas a Ren antes de salir de la habitación

- No me importa lo que digas...yo lo amo y sin él...mi vida no vale nada- murmuro Ren mientras escuchaba como su padre le ponía llave a la puerta de su habitación

_**Y de nuevo la castigas, esa gente no es decente**_

_**Dice papá y ella piensa que su vida**_

_**No tiene sentido**_

_**Si no esta junto a él**_

Se sentó en su cama y dejo que algunas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos mientras recordaba que hace tan solo unas semanas su padre había amenazado con matar a Horokeu si seguían viéndose

Se seco las lagrimas y se llevo los dedos al labio inferior, uno de los golpes de su padre había logrado partírselo, un poco de sangre manaba de la herida, observo sus dedos manchados por aquel liquido carmesí...

Y entonces como siempre que veía su sangre manchando sus manos o como cuando su padre lo amenazaba, pensó que tal vez esto era un error, que él y Horo no debían estar juntos...pero luego esos pensamientos se iban...si uno moría el otro le seguiría...hacia ya algún tiempo que habían decidido que preferían estar muertos antes que separarse..muertos estarían juntos sin nadie que lo impidiera

_**Y puede ser un error**_

_**Puede que caigan muertos los dos**_

_**y vas a caer y va a doler**_

_**Pero ellos dicen que es mejor**_

_**Muertos que no juntos**_

Paso una semana en la cual Ren permaneció encerrado en su habitación, sin ir al colegio y sin poder ver a Horo

Al terminar aquella semana En tao decidió que el castigo había acabado, Ren ya podía salir pero si En volvía a enterarse de que se había visto con el 'pobretón' volvería al encierro...

- "maldito, desgraciado...no importa lo que digas, no importa lo que hagas Horokeu y Yo estaremos juntos..."- pensaba Ren cada vez que veía a su padre...

Día Lunes, Horo estaba esperando a Ren a una cuadra de su colegio, en aquella heladería en la que solían reunirse al terminar las clases

Parado junto a la entrada de la heladería, Horo miraba a todos lados buscando al chino, cuando lo vio llegar una sonrisa alumbro su rostro pero esta desapareció rápidamente, pues al tener a Ren cerca pudo notar la cara de angustia que su chico traía, además tenia un corte en el labio que aun no terminaba de sanar

- Quien...- los dedos del chino se posaron con suavidad en los labios del peliceleste impidiéndole terminar la frase

- No importa...- el Tao miro a Usui a los ojos dejándole ver al peliceleste la confusión que reinaba en las perlas doradas

- Estar dispuesto Horokeu...a morir para estar con migo?...

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al peliceleste, sin embargo no dudo ni un segundo, abrazo a Ren con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño

- Por supuesto...Ren...yo te amo...y si para estar juntos debemos morir...estoy dispuesto a hacerlo...

El ojidorado sonrió ocultando su rostro en el pecho del peliceleste, quien sonriendo acariciaba los cabellos del mas bajo

_**Y el esta parado ahí esperándola otra vez**_

_**Ella viene un poco mal algo confundida**_

_**Cuánto estas dispuesto a dar? le pregunta con dolor**_

_**Y el la abraza una vez mas y otra vez sonríen**_

Con un plan en mente ambos chicos caminaron tomados de la mana, su destino era la casa del peliceleste, la cual estaba un poco lejos pero ya nada les importaba...nada que no fuera estar juntos...

------

-Estas seguro...Horokeu?- pregunto el chino algo nervioso

- Por supuesto, pero no negare que tengo miedo- respondió el peliceleste tomando las manos del Tao entre las propias

Estaban solos en la casa de Horo, Pilika la hermana menor de este había ido a la casa de una amiga...

Horo tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Ren entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, sus labios buscaron ansiosos los de su koi, encontrándolos y juntándolos en un tierno beso que poco a poco fue haciéndose apasionado, Horo mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ren pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que le fue concedido al instante profundizando así el beso...

Mientras se besaban lagrimas corrían por sus rostros...tenían miedo, lo que iban a hacer no era sencillo, pero estaban seguros de que no había otra manera de estar juntos por siempre

Se separaron por falta de aire, Horo miro a Ren y fue a la cocina, cuando volvió traía con sigo un cuchillo...se acerco a la radio y la encendió

- Para que nadie sospeche del silencio...los vecinos siempre se quejan de que soy muy bullicioso...- dijo mientras se acercaba a su koi

- Yo a ti, tu a mi...- susurro Ren tomando el cuchillo entre sus manos

Horo asintió, se arremango el polerón dejando al descubierto sus muñecas

- Hazlo...- susurro mientras deposita un beso en la frente de Ren

El chino cerro con fuerzo los ojos mientras cortaba la piel de la muñeca de Horo, solo una ya que con la otra mano Horo debía hacer lo mismo con el chino

Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del chino cuando el cuchillo corto su carne, el tibio liquido carmesí comenzó a manchar todo a su paso

- Ya no hay marcha a tras...- dijo Horo tomando la mano sana de Ren -Te amo..

- Yo también...Horo

Cerraron sus ojos y esperaron a que la muerte le llegara, mientras en la radio sonaba una canción que describía lo ocurrido con ambos chicos...

_**Y están solos en su casa**_

_**Y esta todo consumado**_

_**Horas mas tarde se encuentran **_

_**Los cuerpos tirados y aun suena esta canción**_

Horas mas tarde cuando Pilika volvió a casa, se encontró con aquella terrible pero tierna escena...

Terrible por encontrar a su hermano y su novio muertos y bañados en sangre, pero tierna ya que ambos estaban abrazados y sonrisas de felicidad adornaban sus rostros...

Pilika supo entonces que ellos ahora eran felices, estaban juntos y ya nadie les impediría amarse...ya nadie les diría que aquello estaba mal...

_**Y puede ser un error**_

_**Puede que caigan muertos los dos**_

_**y vas a caer y va a doler**_

_**Pero ellos dicen que es mejor**_

_**Muertos que no juntos**_

- Estamos muertos?- se escucho la voz del ojidorado

- Si...pero estamos juntos...- respondió el peliceleste abrazando a su koi...

FIN

------

T-T no entiendo por que siempre hago sufrir a los personajes... T-T bueno espero que les haya gustado...por favor sean buenos y dejen un review, así colaboran para que siga escribiendo fics! n.n

.-NekOShiRu-.

No LiN

Fecha de termino: 15/07/06


End file.
